FUNERAL IS CALLING FOR YOU
by motocross67xxx67
Summary: well i came up with this because i like it


_**FUNERAL IS CALLING FOR YOU **_

_**Through the West Virginia streets, that Ryan could try to make sense of what had happened. His Father- Davi**_

_**Short-was killed. Driving home, on his 67 Triumph when he was hit by a truck at old street roundabout and he**_

_**has been killed almost instantly. He wasn't wearing his helmet, the police said. Otherwise, he might have had a**_

_**chance. Ryan though of the man who had been his only reaction for as long as he could remember. He had never**_

_**known his own mother. She Has died in another accident. A day after his first motocross race, three years ago.**_

_**He had been brought up by his Father Davi Short and has spent three years in the same terraced house in**_

_**Charleston, West Virginia; the two of them has always been close.**_

_**Ryan remember the vacations they'd taken together, the many sports they'd played, all the car shows they'd**_

_**been to. They hadn't just been relations, they'd been friends. It almost impossible to imagine that he would**_

_**never again see the man, laughter, or to ask him to help to worked on the car they was restoring. It was a**_

_**1968 Dodge challenger. That his uncle had left him now along with a 1967 Chevelle SS 396 that**_

_**his Father has left him. it was a nice looking car it was a dark blue and when the sunlight shine on the paint you**_

_**can see all the sparkles. And the chrome wheels. And all he can think about was that him and his father put hard**_

_**worked in to that car. Ryan sighed, fighting against the sense grief that was suddenly overwhelming. But what**_

_**saddened him?... maybe because he never got his iphone he has always want' it. So after a while he start it to**_

_**race motocross again his first race is in two weeks so he knew he had to train to get in shape for the race so**_

_**he worked out for two whole weeks. He knew racing. with the big boy wasn't going to be easy.**_

_**WORKED TO HARD**_

_**Two weeks later he pack his bag with his helmet his father had custom**_

_**paint' it for him it was that dark sparkly blue that his Dad love so much the helmet also had his Racing number**_

_**on it #67 in a sparkly white with a red outline to mach his bike. After looking at it for a while he put it in the**_

_**bag. As he reach down to pick up his racing boots in the garage he saw his father's riding boots he then set on**_

_**the steps that lead's in to the house. After about Five minutes he got up. And put his boots in the back bed of**_

_**the truck then he hitch the trailer to the truck the trailer had a pop-up camper built on it. After loading his**_

_**Honda 450r on it. he strapped it down and he was on his way to the race after**_

_**A 2 hours of drive he was at the race he was working so hard for. He came 2nd in moto1 and 7th in**_

_**moto2 but at the main ace. he shot out of the starting gate like a rocket. He got the hole shot then that's when**_

_**it happen he knew he had to jump the double but he had his mind set on something different and the next thing **_

_**he knew he was looking up at the sky. He came to short on the jump and his front wheel hit the lip of the jump **_

_**and went over the handle bars. And he knew he broke his arm so he then up and got back on his bike he was **_

_**going to let his broken arm stop him. He came is last but he did not care.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

_**FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL**_

_**so it was his first day at school so he did not no anyone. As he walk down the hall then**_

_**out of nowhere this kid walks up to him. Hi my name is skipper said the kid. Ryan replyed **_

_**hi I'm Ryan nice to meet you. Same here said:skipper so do you know where Mr. rider's **_

_**classroom is said:Ryan yes I do I'm going there now I'll be happy to take you there said:**_

_**Skipper. Thanks man I owe you one so where you from. Downtown. Skipper reply god **_

_**damn no shit me to. So Ryan and Skipper go to Mr. rider's classroom At 7:15am. **_

_**After 7 hours the bell rings and Ryan was the first one out the door and down the hall**_

_**has he was walking this boy bully step in front of him and Said's where do you think your **_

_**going. Then skipper steps in and said's what you want little ricky Ryan reply little ricky ha**_

_**ha really That's your name. And little ricky Turned around and walked away. Thanks man**_

_**said:Ryan no problem Skipper reply. And Ryan was on his way as he open the door to go **_

_**outside that then when he saw a black 1965 Impala that was parked in front of the school**_

_**as the door of the car open a man step out and it was his older brother dean that he has **_

_**not seen in 5 years. Ryan and his brother use to be close but when he left he never was or **_

_**hear of him again. **_

_**Dean: Hey little man whats up?  
**_

_**Ryan: not much **_

_**Dean: Like my ride she one sexy thing right?..**_

_**Ryan: Yeah and did you know dad left me the 67 chevelle.**_

_**Dean: Shit no way did he ever paint it that dark blue and the custom rims.**_

_**Ryan: Yeah he did do you wanna see it. **_

_**Dean: Sure hop in.**_

_**As they get to Ryan's house.**_

_**Dean: wow nice place. Thanks Ryan reply **_

_**Dean: so how have you been **_

_**Ryan: I've been good I came 1st in moto1 but I came last in the main I hit the lip of the **_

_**landing but I'm here so that's good.**_

_**Dean: yeah so what happen to dad all I know is than he was hit by a truck.**_

_**Ryan: Driving home, on his 67 Triumph when he was hit by a truck at old street roundabout**_

_**and he has been killed almost instantly. He was not wearing his helmet, the police**_

_**said. Otherwise, he might have had a chance.**_

_**Dean: wow he always wheres is helmet.**_

_**Ryan: yeah I know so that's what I don't get.**_

_**Dean: hey so I heard that there is a car show up the street**_

_**Ryan: really do you wanna go.**_

_**Dean: fuck yeah let's go**_

_**Ryan: do you still remember how to ride a bike.**_

_**Dean: hell yeah.**_

_**Ryan: ok I got 2 bikes out back.**_

_**Dean: shit man you have all the good stuff.**_

_**Ryan: I call the Honda.**_

_**Dean: Ok little man so I get the Yamaha. But you know I don't like Yamaha man.**_

_**Okay what the hell let's go.**_

_**Ryan: okay**_

_**So they are there at the show Dean see's this girl in her bikini Dancing.**_

_**Dean: damn I'm Starting to like it here already.**_

_**Ryan: come on Dean.**_

_**Dean: damn boy I gotta show you how to have a good time.**_

_**Ryan: I know how to have a good time. We will throw a party when we get home.**_

_**Dean: will there be hot chicks?**_

_**Ryan: of course. What party does not have hot chicks?**_

_**Dean: so I took off from work. So you think you have room for one more?...**_

_**Ryan: yeah sure why not?**_

_**Dean: thanks man I owe you one.**_

_**Ryan: so I have a motocross race coming up you think you can make it?...**_

_**Dean: yeah why not it be fun!.**_

_**Ryan: cool so do you still ride or what?..**_

_**Dean: I ride I have a 02 Honda trx400ex like dads**_

_**Ryan: nice so do you wanna go ride sometime? Dean: fuck yeah! how about this Sunday?**_


End file.
